The Last Line
by geraldford
Summary: A quick one shot of an Albany Ranger's last battle. May turn into a full story if people like it.


"_**INCOMING"**_ was the cry of the day as shells burst near thetrenches with the thin line of rough souls holding back the tide of red that was amassed in the same trenches that had once sheltered the thin grey line of Albany rangers.

Lieutenant james Coltfield or Colt for short, wrapped his grey duster a little tighter around him as he stepped out of the command tent. The ashes from the towers in the north had turned the hazy radioactive sky into an even uglier swirling mass of ash and dust. Walking through the trenches he heard the occasional rattle of an assault rifle or the ping of a rifle round as a sniper tried to take a lucky shot. Looking around him he saw the worn and rough faces of the Albany rangers. A group of men that had at once been the most powerful military organization within a hundred miles of New York. They didn't have many soldiers even then but the ones they had were the most highly trained in most types of combat. They were known because of the distinctive grey dusters and cowboy hats.

Colt stopped for a moment, when he realized that the mortar fire had stopped. And it clicked in his head as he brought his assault rifle up and checked the sleeve of grenades on his chest and pulled on the straps of his combat armor. "Guns up" he shouted to the weary men who instantly jumped up not because of his rank but for the respect they had for him. Peering of the trench wall he saw the mass of red clothed, dirty snarling teg's.

The Teg's had started out as a gang in the ruins of New York but had quickly grown in size and number after brutally wiping out the competition. They now numbered in the 100's and had pushed the rangers to the edge of their base in conforth. The last city for miles in any direction. They dressed in red to identify their members.

Colt grasped the Cross around his neck and prayed for the safety of his wife and unborn child, and for the safety of his men. Taking adeep breath he shouted of the screams "Steady, hold Steady" 10,9,8 he counted,"Stay strong" 7,6, "Ready" 5,4, "Fire". The mass of red was slowed then it stopped for a second as a hail of fire was unleashed on the mass of raiders only a few feet from the trenches, but then the inevitable happened as the river of bullets slowed the mass of men and psychopaths started marching forward again. Before they could react the men were in the trenches with the rangers and it became a free for all.

Colt hit the first Teg with the butt of his rifle and shot the two behind him before spraying the top of the trench four more teg's dropping lifeless into the trench. "shit" Colt cursed as he heard the familiar tick, tick, tick, of an empty gun. Not having time to reload he threw the gun at the nearest teg and pulled out His two 1911's from his underarm holsterstaking a step back down the trench with each shot as each machete wielding maniac fell with each shot. The familiar tick of an empty gun reached his ears as he holstered his pistols and drew his .357's from his hips and shot in the trench and above as they continued to stream through. He didn't see any more grey coats and knew even if there were any that he was on his own. After the twelfth man fell he ripped the belt of grenades off pulled the pin and threw it into the charging mass closing his eyes and holding onto the silver cross on his chest his thoughts going to jenna and his child hoping they had made it out safe as he felt the warmth of the explosion waiting for the fire as he felt the piercing of metal enter his skin he prayed they had made it and then he felt nothing.

Nothing,

Nothing,for a long time he felt nothing then

Pulsing and he saw his wife and a baby wrapped in a precious blue blanket in a field.

"Colt, Colt, comeon colt, its not over for you."

"what?" he croaked

"I cant explain now honey but you need to wake up head to the land of our fathers were you will meet a bear and an eagle both at the brink of war, while they bicker the real enemy grows stronger. It is up to you." She said as she turned and walked into the field

"wait"

"WAIT!" Colt croaked

And then his eyes opened to the blackened trench bodies mostly covered in red with an odd grey coat sprinkled in.

* * *

**Authors note:** I did this as a quick oneshot if enough people like it and leave some reviews I have a plan to continue it but just wanted to see if there was any interest. Also if I do continue it it will probably have the rating changed later on still not sure though so leave reviews.


End file.
